One and One Story
by Argeon
Summary: A short story about Rainbow Dash and Soarin, based off a small game. Reviews very much appreciated.


It was in the cool of the evening. Precisely 5 minutes after 7, when Soarin approached the lamppost in the Canterlot park. It was getting dark, and the sound of snow crunching under his large hooves was defining the quiet scene. A single dim light glowed from above, allowing some light to illuminate the area. In the distance, approaching footsteps were heard. They were light, and feminine. Soarin smiled lightly, and his heart pounded a little. Then she walked into the light.

"Dashie…" Soarin whispered.

"Soarin, I missed you." Rainbow Dash replied, her face showing obvious happiness, yet a level of subtleness towards Soarin. Her beautiful pink eyes gazed deep into his own.

Rainbow Dash was dressed in a beautiful rose sweater and a light turquoise coat, perfect complimenting colors, an obvious work of Rarity. Soarin, too, was not dressed to the weather, but it was not a concern. They knew that their love would warm them up.

They advanced towards each other, and it was noticeable that Soarin was slightly taller than Rainbow Dash. They looked at each other lovingly, and then kissed each other. Rainbow Dash then leaned towards Soarin, and they started walking on the untouched path, into the darkness.

The pair strolled along in the night. Trees absent of leaves rose above, almost into the heavens, and every 20 steps there would be a dim source of light glowing peaceful on the white blanket of snow. It was perhaps the most peaceful scene imaginable. The couple was almost in a make-believe paradise.

Maybe, just maybe, they were.

At least half an hour passed. The euphoric effect was still acting on both Soarin and Rainbow Dash. Soarin, feeling the need to strike a conversation started talking, about how his day went. She looked up, smiled, and continued the conversation. It all went very fine. Soarin managed to insert a joke or two into the account of his day. She giggled, of course.

In the distance, an old couple was preparing to go to bed. The old pony looked out the window, half-expecting the same, unforgiving darkness and emptiness to be there. But there they were, the pair walking slowly, giggling happily. The old pony sighed, and looked back, imagining when he too was walking down that lonely road. He didn't remember what happened afterwards. No, he was too busy looking back and calling out.

"No. Soarin, please don't." Rainbow Dash pleaded, now not smiling, but with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about it-" Soarin tried to explain, but was cut-off by her abruptly.

"You can, though…" She whispered, and broke away from Soarin, shuffling away quickly.

Soarin reached his hoof out and opened his mouth, but before he managed to apologize, Rainbow Dash had already flown off into the distance somewhere. Perhaps into the trees, he guessed. His gut hurt, as if he were stabbed in his belly. He realized he could prevent the problem, but explaining… He knew that he couldn't tell her face-to-face without making the problem worse. He put his hoof down into the cold sand. He pondered, thinking of a way that he could apologize, and shortly afterwards he came up with an idea.

Later that night, she got back to her apartment. Her eyes were watery, and her body language showed obvious signs of sorrow. She flipped the light switch from off to on, aggressively. The house was simple and efficient, mirroring her personality. Looking around, she didn't anything new or overly catchy to the eye.

At least not yet.

She approached her brindle couch, and collapsed on it. Like a log, she felt stiff and lifeless. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced left at the table, where her clock sat. To her amazement, she didn't catch the time. She stood up, still stiff, and studied the distance. A note sat in front of the clock.

"What on earth," Rainbow Dash murmured, not knowing whether to be scared or delighted.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Snatching the note, she gasped. It was signed by Soarin. She started to read the note feverishly.

_"And there I was, alone before you. I felt unimportant, unneeded, unwanted. I was only thankful for existing. But then you came, and changed everything, my lovely Dashie._

_ After we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were flying, as if soaring through the air was just a game for you. We then greeted each other, and immediately sensed something spark between us._

_I loved you, and you loved me._

_ Whenever you saw me, you ran to me. We kept meeting in the same place, at that very park. It was brilliant-or at least I saw it like that. We walked together on that beaten path, where few have ever trotted._

_ Once we were shadows. _

_ I tried to not ever cause you to be upset anyhow, but sometimes we had different views on the same situation. I suppose opinions ruin everything for everyone. Like tonight, when we disagreed. I realized I was indeed wrong, and I need to apologize. You ran away, and I simply couldn't ask for forgiveness on spot._

_ Without you, I felt like a rock. The same way I felt before that meet, all so long ago._

_ And I realized one simple fact. Once we were shadows, but now we are not. So please, forgive._

_ Trust me, I won't hurt you. Not anymore. My dear love._

_ -Soarin_

Anger flushed out of Rainbow Dash. She smiled, and chuckled lightly. She looked side to side, looking for Soarin, but there was no one there. Was he hiding, or was he gone? Was this going to be a happy reunion, or a sad parting? Many questions flashed in her mind, but no sense could be made. She lingered silently, waiting for Soarin to pop out of somewhere, smiling, but nothing happened.

"Honey," the old pony called out, "Something miraculous just happened!"

A middle-aged pegasus stepped out of the bedroom, in a snow white nightgown.

"What is it?" She questioned him, rubbing her dark pink, tired eyes, "What happened?"

The old pony grinned, and pointed outside, at the darkness which enveloped the outdoors. The aged pegasus approached and saw what the old pony had seen.

"Oh…" She whispered.

"Indeed. Remember us 40 years ago, Dashie, when we walked down that very same path that way?"

"I do, Soarin. I do." She replied.


End file.
